


A Good Ol' Present

by TheMelancholyVegetable



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Christmas traditions, Family, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Brewers, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Slight D/S if you squint hard enough, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMelancholyVegetable/pseuds/TheMelancholyVegetable
Summary: The boys visit the Brewers for Christmas and David experiences a Brewer family tradition. Sex and feelings, not necessarily in that order.Set sometime between Meet the Parents and The Hike. Jeremy Bearimy, Wibbly Wobbly, time has no meaning, etc.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143
Collections: Schitty Friends Gift Exchange 2020





	A Good Ol' Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sspaz1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/gifts).



> Based on a prompt for Christmas fluff that leads to sexy times. I'm not sure about the "leads to" part, but there is both Christmas fluff and sexy times, so I hope this fits the bill.
> 
> This is my first attempt at 3rd person omniscient. Also likely my last attempt at it.
> 
> Title from "Merry Christmas, Baby" by Otis Redding

“Patrick! David!” Marcy Brewer greeted them each with a hug as they stepped through the front door of the Brewer home. Both men were a little bit nervous, though their reasons were slightly different. For David, it was his first time visiting a significant other’s family and he really didn’t know what to expect or how to act. For Patrick, it was his first trip home since coming out to his parents, as well as his first time seeing his extended family since he’d left home two years previously. Despite his parents’ reassurances, Patrick wasn’t sure how they would be received.

He didn’t have to wait long to find out. Within seconds of walking in the door, laden with bags and gifts, Patrick was tackled and his cousin Molly’s shriek split his eardrum. She turned back toward the living room and yelled, “Hey everybody! Look who’s here!” And for the next five minutes Patrick and David were accosted with hugs, handshakes, and exclamations of glee from no fewer than 27 Brewers of 4 generations.

Once the mad rush was over and people started to disperse back to the kitchen, the television, and the back yard, Patrick directed an overwhelmed David toward the bathroom and headed upstairs to deposit their stuff in his old bedroom.

“Oh, Patrick honey, all the little kids are in your old room. We pushed the bed to the side and they’ve got a whole camp set up in there. You should go check it out later. But I’ve put you and David in the basement,” his mother said with a wink.

“You…what?” Patrick stuttered. It wasn’t that Patrick thought his mom was a prude. Lord knows, she’d embarrassed him and Rachel enough times growing up. But his _grandmother_ was in the house. And he was here with his _boyfriend_. “What about Nana?”

“It was Nana’s suggestion,” his mom said, as if that explained anything. Before he could ask for clarification (Did Nana think David was just a friend? That this was just like his little cousins camping out upstairs? Or did she _know_?), David appeared and asked what was going on.

“My mother is putting us in the basement bedroom,” Patrick said, then added in a scandalized whisper, “and she _winked_ at me when she told me!”

David’s laugh rang through the entryway. “I love your mother.”

Nervous as he'd been about meeting Patrick’s family, by the time dinner was on the table David felt at home in a way he’d never thought possible. Everyone was so warm and welcoming. Even Patrick’s 90-something-year-old Nana, had made an effort to get to know him, asking about the store and about how they’d started dating. “I’ve always been a sucker for a good love story,” she’d said, patting David’s knee.

After dinner was eaten and the dishes were cleared away, the family (and David) settled around the Christmas tree in the living room with their dessert plates and beverages (chocolate cake and red wine for David, apple pie and tea for Patrick). The tree was tastefully decorated with white lights and red, silver, and green balls of varying sizes. A large box sat in the middle of the room with bundles wrapped in red and white tissue paper, each one labeled in black sharpie. Patrick had prepared him for this part. The Brewer family annual ornament hanging. Apparently, each member of the family had their own ornament to hang on the tree on Christmas Eve. David had never heard of anything like it.

The littlest Brewer child, Clara, (youngest daughter of Patrick’s eldest cousin) handed out the ornaments, with an older child (Julia) reading off the names.

David sat on the floor next to Patrick, his boyfriend’s arm around his shoulder as if this kind of casual affection in front of his whole family was the easiest thing in the world.

“Aunt Molly,” the older child called, and the tiny girl toddled over to the adult in question.

The process repeated for Luke, Uncle Patrick, Mommy, Aunt Marcy, Nana, and Uncle Clint. Each person took their ornament carefully from little Clara, praising her for a job well done, and then sat with the wrapped bundle in their lap, waiting for everyone to have one.

“David,” called out Julia’s little voice.

David startled as Patrick’s arm tightened around him. He looked over to see his boyfriend smiling at him softly, felt him press a kiss to his temple. David took the ornament from Clara, thanking her even as he blinked back tears. Marcy caught his eye, giving him a soft smile to match her son’s.

Once everyone had their ornament, Clint announced, “You all know the drill. Youngest to oldest. Unwrap and hang your ornament where you want it.”

Once again, David went stiff, but Patrick just chuckled softly and whispered in his ear, “You can go right after me. No one is going to ask.”

Clara opened her ornament, a ceramic snowman on ice skates, and hung it up on a low branch. After all the children’s ornaments were hung, the adults took their turns. As each ornament was unwrapped – a filigree dove, a tiny book, a Santa Claus head made out of a walnut shell – family members oohed and aah’ed over whatever memory was unwrapped along with it.

When it was Patrick’s turn, he carefully unfolded his tissue paper to uncover a little brown felted boot trimmed in green, with tooth marks clearly imprinted in it. “Sam’s boot,” he said wistfully. Turning to David, he explained, “Our dog, when I was about Clara’s age. He chewed on everything, including Christmas ornaments. Dad wanted to throw it out, but I threw a fit, and we’ve had it ever since.” He stood and walked over to place it on the tree.

Now all eyes were on David and he had no idea what to expect. His hands shook and he fumbled with the wrapping, but he managed to get it off without damaging anything. His breath caught. There, nestled among the delicate white paper, was a miniature Rose Apothecary. About 5 inches tall, and clearly made by Gail, their ceramics vendor, it was exactly like their store, down to the tiniest detail.

David looked from the ornament to Patrick, who looked back with a fondness that took his breath away. Then he stood and walked over to place it carefully on the tree.

Much later, in the soft lamplight of the basement bedroom, Patrick asked, “How was it? The day, I mean?”

“Surprisingly good. I should have known the Brewer clan would be easy to be around.”

They were facing each other in the bed, David’s hand gently caressing Patrick’s arm. Patrick leaned in, shifting his weight over David and pressing a kiss to his lips. David kissed back, his hand moving up to cup the back of Patrick’s head. Patrick pressed his hips forward. David moaned, then pulled away.

“We need to stop before we get carried away.”

Patrick leaned in, licked lightly across David’s lips, and asked, “Why?”

“The entire Brewer clan is right above us,” David said, gesturing at the ceiling. “They seem to like me okay now, but I don’t think that would last very long if they heard me debauching you.”

“Who said you’d be doing the debauching?” Patrick teased, pressing wet kisses down David’s chest.

“Okay, but-,” David lost track of his argument as Patrick’s tongue circled his left nipple, nails scraping down his right side.

“David, my mother practically gave us permission to fool around,” Patrick said in far too reasonable a tone given that his hand was now gliding up the back of David’s thigh. “It was a very thoughtful gesture to put us down here. You wouldn’t want that to go to waste, would you?”

David moaned as Patrick’s hand reached its destination and he felt a finger ghost over his hole.

“Fuck. Okay, we can do this on two conditions,” he said, grinding down against Patrick’s finger.

Patrick shifted so that his lips were against David’s and breathed, “I’m listening.”

“Number one, you never again speak of your mother when we’re naked.

Patrick laughed. “That’s fair. What’s number two?”

“Number two, we have to be very, very quiet,” David said.

“OK,” Patrick said with a kiss, “Okay, I think we can manage that.”

Patrick’s face turned from seductive to calculating, the same look he got when he was working on the store budget. After a moment, he nudged David’s hip indicating he should turn, then adjusted their positions so that they were on their sides, Patrick pressed up behind David, left arm tucked under David’s neck, right hand resting on his hip.

David could feel Patrick’s hard length against his ass. He whimpered. “God, Patrick. What’s the plan here?”

In response, Patrick moved his left hand and cupped it over David’s mouth, and at the same time sucked hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. David rolled his hips back in response. “I’m going to fuck you, just like this,” he pushed his cock forward against David’s rim, eliciting a small moan “and you’re not going to make a sound.”

“And if I do?”

“If you do, I’ll stop,” Patrick said, voice rough in David’s ear.

“Fuck. Yes, do it,” David begged.

Patrick pulled away momentarily to grab the bottle of lube he had placed on the nightstand earlier when he’d unpacked their toiletries. He quickly slicked himself up, then used a finger to spread some over David’s hole.

“Patrick, please. I don’t need-, I’m ready,” David whispered.

They usually spent more time on prep and Patrick didn’t want to hurt David, so he pushed in very slowly and steadily, keeping one hand over David’s mouth and moving the other back to David’s hip. Once he was fully seated, Patrick began rocking his hips slowly, just enough.

When Patrick wrapped his arm around to stroke David’s hard cock, David let out a truly obscene moan. Patrick went completely still.

“Nnnnngg, Patriiiick,” David cried.

“I told you what would happen if you made noise,” Patrick said in a matter-of-fact tone that only served to make David harder. He started to rock his hips back against Patrick, whose hand quickly shifted from David’s cock back to his hip, fingers digging in to hold him still. David moaned again. Patrick chuckled against David’s shoulder.

“Batting a thousand here, David,” he teased.

“I still don’t play cricket,” David answered. But as he spoke, he quickly moved his pillow in front of him, grabbed Patrick’s thigh and rolled forward, all in one motion.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick cried out. He was still buried deep in David’s ass, but David was now prone with Patrick on top of him.

David looked back over his shoulder. “Fuck me into the mattress, honey,” he growled, then hid his face in the pillow to muffle himself. Patrick didn’t need to be told twice. He fucked into David hard and fast and that, combined with the friction of the sheets, brought David over the edge within minutes, Patrick following close behind.

They lay there for a moment, David enjoying his boyfriend’s weight over him, before Patrick headed to the bathroom for a washcloth. After a cursory clean-up, they settled in for the night with David’s head resting on Patrick’s chest.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” David said softly.

“Done what?”

“The ornament.”

“Why?”

“It’s a family tradition. I’m not family,” David explained. “And what happens to it after Christmas? It gets packed away and then, what? Brought out next Christmas as a cruel reminder?”

Patrick pulled David in a little closer. He thought about the order he’d placed with the jeweler two weeks before. About what to say that won’t give away the game. “David, you _are_ family. I know we haven’t talked much about the future, but you’re it for me. There won’t be any cruel reminders next Christmas. Just you and me. Together.”

“I love you,” David whispers into the dark.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Edited] All described Brewer family Christmas ornaments are real and are hanging on my tree. Excluding the RA one.
> 
> A big thank you to blackandwhiterose for the brainstorming sesh when I got stuck.


End file.
